


Meeting the Most Important People In Our Lives

by LyingHonesty, Verbophobic



Series: Twins/Trine [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Two Shot, child cutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: Baby twins meet baby trine





	1. Chapter 1

Drabble: 

Laughter is what drew Sideswipe over first, but it was seeing a seeker child get pushed that made him act. The tiny toddler waddled his way over- he had a toy to drag with him- and then he stood between the large younglings and the small seekerling. “Leave him ‘lone.” Sideswipe growled at the giant of a grounder.

The younglings were all almost double Sideswipe’s size and one in particular wasn’t at all pleased with the prospect of this kid interrupting. “Move it, sparkling, this has nothing to do with you. I want the freak with wings so scram.” 

The mechling seemed to think that was that and he turned back to the seeker, thinking Sideswipe would leave. 

“No.”

“What did you say?” The mechling said suddenly as his focus narrowed in on the grounder and away from the sniffling seeker.

“I say, no. Leave ‘im ‘lone. Or else.” Sides growled and revved his tiny engine at the mech. That turned out to be the wrong move on his part. The beating he got was fairly fast but not fast enough to Sideswipe. It was only for a minute at most that they spent pounding him before his door wings flared apart and a tiny siren wailed; the flashing lights that Praxian enforcers often passed down to their sparklings flashed and the mechlings bolted, realizing that they had beat up an enforcer’s sparkling.

As the sirens continued to go off a young seekerling hurried over to see to the black and purple seeker, and then went right to the crying grounder. The touch of a soft cloth soothed him and one of his optics came back online - the other stung too much to try lighting it - to look up, expecting one of his creators but instead seeing a pretty blue seeker. 

“Thank you,” the blue mech whispered, and he wiped up the energon from Sideswipe’s face before placing the cloth against his split lip.

The sirens had gone silent, but the strobe lights kept flashing to call for attention from a creator.

Thundercracker- the blue seekerling- only had short range coms enabled due to his young age. So he sent out a massive ping for help and after only a moment an officer pinged him back before responding. The officer sounded a bit panicky, but he knew that his duty came first. ::Designation; Enforcer Prowl. State your designation and need.::

::Thundercracker. There’s a sparkling with a busted optic and no one close by I can ask for help.:: 

There was silence for a few klicks, followed by a relieved sigh. ::Destination?:: Thundercracker was stumped. He was in the park but… where. ::What is around you?:: the officer tried again. He must have realized at the youngling’s silence what the dilemma was.

::Large blue slide, the balancing teeter, there’s- an enforcer near! I’m a seeker!:: The blue wings flared wide to catch the attention of the enforcer who had his back towards the slide and the enforcer’s door wings twitched as he turned around. 

The enforcer must have been off duty because in his arms was a yellow youngling who looked like he was resting or had at one point been crying. ::I see you.:: Then the comms cut and the seeker’s wings lowered. Oh. He had disturbed an enforcer on their day off. As the Praxian knelt he set the yellow child down. Sunstreaker moved to sit on the ground between his sire’s legs and wait for Sideswipe to be dealt with. 

As Prowl- the designation written on the wings for identification- checked the optic out Thundercracker waited. Praxian claws plucked the lens out and hid it away in a subspace then pulled out a perfect match and put it right back in. The split lip had stopped bleeding but was swollen and the grounder still looked like he was about to cry.

Prowl clicked lightly at the child then lifted him into his arm. “Whatever am I going to do with you bitlet? You are far too young and far too small to be playing the hero.”

“I helped tha seeker, Sire. Jus’ like ya do.” Thundercracker’s optics brightened in shock, this enforcer was the grounder’s Sire?!

“S-sir-”

“Thank you, Seekerling Thundercracker, shall I help you find your creators?”

“He ma friend, Sire. Can we ‘vite him over fer a playday?” The tiny grounder’s nose was suddenly tweaked by the enforcer and Thundercracker swore he was falling in love- not that the youngling knew it- when those pretty blue optics shifted to go cross eyed to try and see his tweaked nose.

“How many times have I told you to fix your accent?” Prowl’s tone was anything but chastising, if anything it was endeared. The tiny glossa stuck out and moved up to try and- successfully- lick at the fingers and nose that was tweaked. “Sideswipe, enough.” He said a slightly bit more stern but no less loving. “Now, Thundercracker, how about we find your creators?” The seeker nodded and pulled Skywarp- who had gotten up at some point and sidled close to him- closer. He gave a small nod and that was enough for the Praxian to reach down to the lemon child and let the youngling hold on to be lifted up into his arms. “Come on.” 

When they managed to find the seeker creators Sideswipe was all happy again and ready to mingle with the seekers, his twin was more than happy to stay with their Sire so Prowl let Sideswipe down and began to talk to the surprising creators, Prowl had not expected the Winglord and his trine to be here of all places. Sideswipe was happily fluttering his wings and trying to make it over to the shy tri colored seeker. His split lip reopening from the width of his smile. /Sun! Sun! I have many friends now! There is one, four, two! I have three friends now!/ Sunstreaker snorted in his Sire’s arms and shifted to cuddle closer.

“Wanna come over ta have fuel? Carrier has tha best treats eva!” 

The tri colored seeker stepped out from hiding behind someone’s leg and then he walked up to the grounder who was just a bit smaller than him. Starscream puffed up then let out a shriek in the grounder’s face. Sideswipe was baffled at first, then he flared out his wings and honked loudly at the seekerling. Starscream’s face turned bright red as the metals heated up, his wings fluttered madly and he revved his turbines hard enough to sputter them out in the end. Tiny grounder optics narrowed and a siren lowly wailed, a very real warning that had Sunstreaker peeping curiously and honking at his Sire for attention. Sideswipe was doing a no no.

The seeker lashed out and Sideswipe reacted in kind. They began to tumble about dirtying their pristine plating up and the creators didn’t move fast enough to separate them before they stopped moving. But when the two did stop they were purring engines happily and cuddling.

“I really don’t understand sparklings.” Prowl groaned at seeing the happy flutter of Sideswipe’s wings. A tiny beep from his arms caught his attention. “Why isn’t your twin more like you? Good, never getting into trouble, silent for the most part.”

“We both have to keep wondering that,” The wing lord grumbled looking at his very dirty but happy sparkling.


	2. Who Are The Mecha?

Sideswipe was all excited as he stood in front of a window. His face was pressed against the glass and his door wings were fluttering hard. He was so excited his strobe lights flashed and many Praxians rolled their optics while chuckling. Nearly everyone knew of the chief’s sparkling who was with the enforcers too. They knew of him simply for the fact he had so little control of the lights except when on a case. 

As impulsive and uncontrolled as he was; he took after his Sire when on the job. But now, Sideswipe was off the job and in front of a plasma screen store. He wasn't interested in the screens to be honest, it was more of the program that was being shown that he was focused on. His wings fluttered and his grin widened. The elite seeker trine were flying together in a show for festival a few orns ago. Sideswipe just watched with rapt attention. He adored that trine. They were his heroes. 

He wished he could meet them one orn. But he knew it would never happen, he didn't even know their designations. A servo touched his wings and for a moment his sirens went off before he turned around and saw who it was. “CrackingThunder!” He called out excitedly and flung himself at the giant blue seeker. CrackingThunder caught him and chucked. 

“Sides, call me Thunder or TeeCee.” The mech repeated himself for what felt like the millionth time. 

“Where does that even come from, Thunder? TeeCee, I mean why not CeeTee?” Sides seemed to goo against the purring seeker and he himself smiled fondly and snuggled close. 

“It's something WarpingSky started.” Thunder hated these half lies. Hated not telling their grounder love interest who they really are. But they wanted Sides to love them and not the idea of them. Like this, being blissfully oblivious of who they really are and their true standing, they knew it was real. One or. They'd be able to tell him. 

“Oh! Is he around?! Is ScreamingStars around too?” The wings fluttered hopefully but the look that Thunder sported had him calming down. “It's okay. I understand,” he said softly still happy to see one of his seeker mates. “Work has to come first. Sunny says that a lot too. He has to travel for the galleries but I know he loves me- loves us.”

Thunder held Sideswipe tight and nodded. He felt terrible with the mention of Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker knew about the trine. It had been an accident but he'd found out and they'd made him not tell his twin. They wanted to reveal it but they wanted to do it right. Sunstreaker was reluctantly helping them. He was away now to help plan and plot the reveal that was soon to come. 

“Can you get some time off? To come visit Vos?” Thunder impulsively- for once- made plans without thinking them through. He was pushing the timeline up also. 

“You- you want me to come to Vos?” Sideswipe had never been invited to Vos by the seekers before and he was shocked. Excited even. He nodded eagerly and sent a com request to his Sire. “I'll ask for next decacycle off. I have to finish this one.”

Thunder cracker grabbed Sideswipe's chin and leaned down to kiss him. “Thank you, love. I’ll prepare the trine for your visit.” Just as he was about to pull away he saw on the screen a close up of the next in line trine. He leaned down fast and smashed his lips against Sideswipe's while internally cursing that his face was plastered on the twenty plus screens behind his mate. 

They'd always been so careful with these events, how had they missed this grounder video playing their faces?! He alerted Star and the seeker sent several guards on the mission to stop the video and retrieve it before Sideswipe could see it. 

Sideswipe broke the kiss klicks after the video shifted and he laughed loudly as the stones flashed. “What was that for?”

“Because I love you.” Sideswipe let out a happy coo and accepted the simple answer with a nod. 

“I can't wait to come to Vos and see where you live.” 

.~:*:~. 

Sideswipe got to Vos an orn early and decided to surprise the seekers. WarpingSky was to meet him tomorrow and use his sigma to get them home fast, Sides loved warping but they rarely did because it drained his mate. 

Now though the enforcer grounder made his way though the seeker city excitedly. He drew the attention of many with his strobe lights and it didn't take long for seeker enforcers to catch up to him. Most weren't pleased that another enforcer was in their territory, but they were all amused when they realized his strobes flashed with his excitement. 

“What are you doing in these parts, Little Enforcer?” The captain of the seeker team asked him as they all entered a cafe to fuel. 

“Looking for my intendeds.” Sideswipe said proudly and puffed up some. 

“Who are they? Do we possibly know them?” 

“I thought you might, but like praxus you seem to have a scheme even if not color coded.” He pointed out the decals and coloring. “But CrackingThunder said he was an enforcer of sorts, but I think he might be a different decision than you.”

The captain flicked his wings. CrackingThunder? That was very close to the designation of the Royal Guards chief, the Winglord. “Who else?”

“WarpingSkies said he worked with sparkling s in a center and ScreamingStar said he was some scientists that was head of affairs.”

The captain was quite confused by this point. The elite trine had designations extremely similar and titles that could be considered the way this grounder was explaining. “Do you happen to have image still of this trine?” By now he was also suspicious, was this some groupie grounder wanting to meet the elite trine? A very malformed assassination attempt?

“Actually no. They said they weren't a fan of being in pictures so all of the stills I have are saved on a hard drive back home. But CrackingThunder said as of this decacycle things will be changing.”

“Us seekers aren't really impressed by liars. Are you even a real praxian enforcer?” The mech reached for his null ray but didn't unmagnetize it. 

Servos flew up to show he wouldn't fight. That he would be peaceful and there would be no need for Blaster's or null rays. “I am. My Sire is the Chief enforcer back home. And I really am intending to bond with the mechs I told you about. I- I don't understand what’s going on.”

“Come with us, peacefully. The mechs you are vaguely talking about are our Elite Trine.” Sideswipe's face shifted to understanding and he nodded. 

“I’ll come. I understand your position, but this must be some kind of mistake.” The seeker nodded and stood, Sideswipe followed and grabbed his cube, downing it quickly, and following the seeker enforcers. “Do I get to make a call?”

“I’m sorry, Little Enforcer, but until we can verify you aren't some assassin we can't let any coms go out.” Sideswipe nodded his understanding. “Listen, I don’t think you are bad, but maybe these seekers you think you know lied to you and it is some misunderstanding. I’m here to help you, to protect Vos and our rulers.” Again Sideswipe nodded and then realized why the seeker was saying this. He locked his wings back over his back to hide his strobes and ground his servo’s against his optics. 

He wasn't crying.

When joors came and went Sideswipe was thankful for the seeker captain. The captain was really trying to help, contacting the praxian enforcers, running credentials and checking his story out to verify what was said. When every detail seemed to be in order, he did something that could make him lose his job. 

Thundercracker entered the enforcer headquarters and sought out the contacting the captain. The report was vague, mentioning a possible assassin or groupie after the trine but most was certified as false. The Royal Guard still had to be alerted to these matters and Thundercracker came personally to check on them. 

When the large seeker entered the recreation room where an entire squad of enforcers were he was confused. But with them was a familiar grounder who looked tired. “Sideswipe?! You weren't to arrive until tomorrow.” He moved to embrace his obviously crying mate but was taken aback when the grounder moved away. “Sides?”

“I- I can't. You- I just can't.”

“Can't what?”

“You know what, Thundercracker.” Pain. Pain he'd never wanted to feel showed on Thubdercracker’s face. 

“You know.”

“After being questioned thoroughly about the elite trine for joors, I should know.”

“Joors- how long have you been here?!” Red seeker optics narrowed at the obvious captain. 

“They were only doing their jobs! To protect the elite tri- to protect you. To protect the mechs I loved!”

“Loved?” The past tense broke Thundercracker’s spark. “You- you don't mean that-”

“I feel like I do. I don't even know who you guys are anymore! Don't touch me!”  
Thubdercracker had reached out and flinched back at the shout. “I'm going home.”

“Sides-”

“It's Sideswipe!” He spat and turned to walk towards the enforcer’s wash racks. 

Upon Sideswipe entering the racks and the doors closing Thundercracker pointed at the captain. “We will be talking later. Pray that I can fix this relationship.” And then Thundercracker followed into the washracks. “Sideswipe, listen, please. Let me explain.”

“What is there to explain?! You lied to me- all of you! Created a false background, fake names, I don't know who any of you are!”

“We had to!” Thundercracker pushed moving close to Sideswipe who shuffled back. “What if you turned out only to love our positions, our titles, and not us? We didn't want that.”

“No, you didn't have to lie to me! You had to trust me and you didn't! How can I ever trust you, knowing you don't trust me? Me! I've been there for vorns for all of you!”

Thundercracker did all he could think of to prove to Sideswipe he was serious. That this wasn't a game or some big lie again. He bore his spark to the hurt grounder. Sideswipe tried to back up but found he was against the wall. “Merge with me? We don't need to make a bond, but merge with me.”

Sideswipe couldn't escape. Every twitch he made it seemed Thundercracker countered. “N-no! I- I don't want to.” Thundercracker’s canopy seemed to close immediately with no hesitation and he reached out to caress Sideswipe’s cheek. 

“I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to. I know you Sides, and you know us. What is a designation, a job title, besides that? You know me as CrackingThunder but as Thundercracker I am no different. You are no different to us. You are still the beautiful mech with red accents even though it irritates your Sire to no end. You are Sunstreaker’s twin and bondmate just as he is your’s.” Sideswipe began to relax and lean into the touch with a small sniffle. “Smartest grounder I have ever met,you sky envy drives us to new levels of lust- and not just a carnal lust either- you are more beautiful than any seeker sparked compared to you, they all dull.”

“That’s not true,” Sideswipe said with a slight sniffle. “ScreamingStars- no, that’s not his designation.” 

“Starscream.” Thundercracker offered up and the grounder nodded.

“Starscream still holds the title of most beautiful. No one can best him in that.” Thundercracker leaned down slowly, giving Sideswipe more than enough room to turn his head away from the obvious incoming kiss. But the grounder didn’t and when their lips touched he leaned into the kiss.

Thundercracker wasn’t focusing on himself and thus his control slipped. His claw raked into the wall, leaving deep gouges that would need to be filled in, and his spike covering slid open to reveal a slowly onlining spike. When the kiss broke he looked ashamed of himself but Sideswipe decided it was time to take a new direction and step in this relationship. Slowly he slid to his knee struts and looked up at Thundercracker. “S-Sides- you don’t- n-need- oh primus!”

Sideswipe knew he didn’t have to, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to.

.~:*:~.

When the fist sonic boom went off the Captain nearly spooked then decided that this was all his fault and he had to save the poor enforcer grounder. Overriding the washracks locks he entered, prepared to get the slag beat out of him and save the young grounder. What he did not expect was the many deep claw marks in the wall and the grounder moaning as he pleased the royal guard while on his knees.

His mouth fell open and his vents whined in a struggle to take in air. Upon noticing the other seeker Sideswipe peeped and pulled off fast before stumbling to stand, transfluids dripping from his lips and Thundercracker looked just ready to maul the enforcer.

No hesitation escaped the seeker as he fell to bowing and resting his helm on the ground, wings in the most submissive position possible least the obviously dominant air guard- air guard, royal guard, they had many names- decide he was a threat. When Thundercracker took a step towards the seeker Sideswipe squeaked again and grabbed Thundercracker. No! The giant seeker’s frame was hiding him from this embarrassment! You can’t leave!

“Leave, Captain, before not even my Submissive can stop me.” The seeker needed nothing else to be said before he turned and fled fast, thrusters flaring to give him a fair amount more of speed. Sideswipe was busy wiping at his mouth hard, trying to make sure to wipe away all proof of what just happened before he was known as the grounder enforcer voyeur. “Sides, Sides, calm down, we are in a washrack, we can clean up.” The grounders face plates burned red hot as he was reminded of that simple face. Thundercracker leaned down with a fond smile on his lips and kissed Sideswipe. “Love you little one.”

“Love you too, TC.” He nuzzled up to the seeker with a purr of his engines, “Ya gotta promise not to do anything to the captain though. He was nice to me and gave me the benefit of the doubt, he was doing his job and I’m thankful for that because how many could have hurt you simply because he slacked? I want all the seekers to be like him, to take the initiative of protecting my mates.”

Thundercracker heaved a sigh. “Of course, I was just- I was scared that he would make you no longer love us, that he would have ruined what we had. This week, us inviting you, it was our way of bringing you into our lives, to tell you the truth.”

Sideswipe held onto him tighter. “Thank you, for not giving up even though I ran.”

“I would have followed you back to Praxus if that’s where you ran to.” Sideswipe chirred at that and nuzzled close even when he noticed that Thundercracker got a far away look on his face plates before the seeker sighed heavily. “Let’s wash up, Starscream is infuriated and him and Skywarp are on their way now.”

The Prince of Vos (not the Winglord unknown to Sideswipe) marched into the enforcer’s station with Skywarp at his heels and half of the legion of gurd twittering at him for not being very safe with his flight pattern or speed. The building silence and the Captain felt ill. He had a trine to look after, he had- he had a family for primus’ sake! He was ruined now!

Sideswipe followed Thundercracker out of the washracks just in time to see Starscream. When the tricolored prince with his cloak spotted the smaller grounder he hurried over and hid the grounder away with the cloak while hugging him. He chirred soothingly at Sideswipe promising that the one who did this would be punished rightly and that everything was alright.

“You don’t have to hide me away.” Sideswipe grumbled but didn’t try and break free. “And you are not firing the captain, he was keeping you safe for which I am eternally grateful for, Starscream.”

As he said the designation Starscream’s entire entourage silence. They all knew the grounder had been kept in the dark as to who the trine really were. “You know.” Starscream held tighter, fear that Sides might try to leave permeated the prince’s field and the enforcer squad edged away.

“I do. It’s kind of hard not to when you’re questioned as to why you are lying about a relationship with unknown mecha that are far too similar to the rulers of Vos.” Wings clicked as many seekers snapped them shut from fear of being possibly attacked. “I’m not leaving so stop that pity party and let me out of the cloak, it’s heating up under here far too much.”

Thundercracker chuckled and forced the cloak open much to Starscream’s dismay. “He’s still our mate, Star, he understands. Let’s go home and introduce him around.” Then he turned to the captain. “You, come with us. You’re promoted to his guardian when he’s within the city limits. When he is not you will continue to work with the enforcers and train to be part of the royal guard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End~ This story is officially done~


End file.
